Shattered Destiny
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: A lost fragment in Cypher History is unveiled. The six chapters that reveal what has become of the Dark Prophecy Crisis and what the future holds. The scars Hinata bears for her actions will haunt her for the burden of being the survivor of a forbidden war. Friends and family, gone. The boy she loved, fragmented and scattered across time and space. Where did she go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything. Certain terms, concepts and OCs are mine though.**

* * *

"Remember me Hinata, the one destined to destroy all...Uzumaki Naruto." the teenage boy spoke to her as the girl felt a lone tear fall from her eye. Her Tenseigan reverting back to the Byakugan form as her chakra has finally expended. They were in the rift of dimensions, a boundry between the Multiverse as a massive portal leading to Earth Prime stood. The two sworn enemies were at their last legs, Naruto's body was crumbling into stardust as his right arm, half of his face, and a good portion of his torso has already faded away. This was the last battle for humanity's future, one that will prove its worth to the gods of old.

"The final decree is upon us, Descendant of Cypher. Shall life continue, or fall to ruin? Let us see in this final outcome." Naruto spoke to her as four black spheres of chakra manifested around him in an incomplete halo. _"He can't use the Six Paths Chakra that long. He doesn't have the body to keep the Bijiu's chakra within him. It's leaving his body with every second."_ Hinata realized as she got into a stance different from her clan's own. She had traveled to many worlds, learning many things, and different fighting styles was definietly one of them.

"Let's end this...Naruto-kun." she told him her tears fell from her eyes. They charged at each other, Naruto rearing his fist back as the Truth-Seeking Orbs coated it and turned into a menacing drill as it began spinning violently. Hinata musted up what small amount of chakra she had, and willed it to a shape as a spiralling storm manifested in her hand.

 _"That jutsu..."_ Naruto thought as his drill clashed with Hinata's Rasengan, the two powers colliding as the power behind the two caused recoil, the drill shattering and reforming into orbs again. He noticed his left hand is starting to dematerialize too, a sense of survival stirring within him as the small reserves of whatever adrenaline he had left surging through him. It was a final gambit, he needed to end this fast, even if it killed him.

Before he could recover from his recoil, Hinata did first and replied with a barrage of bone crushing fists and a nasty swipe to his legs, forcing to to fall on his back as Hinata was upon him. His Truth-Seeking Orbs formed a thin barrier around the intended areas she was about to strike as he began his enduring task. But it wasn't enough, Naruto was lacking control as his body was dying, the meager barrier was starting to crack from the strain his body was forced to endure and that of Hinata's rutheless assault.

Hinata jumped back from the kick Naruto made as he hovered a bit over the ground and glared at her. He charged at her, fist already reared back as he shot his arm forward and the air pressure followed from the impact. Hinata kicked up a worn shield from the battlefield and held it in front of her. It took the impact of Naruto's fist as she skidded back from the force behind it, a small dent in the metal as Hinata had to admit the shield was quite durable.

The Truth-Seeking Orbs turned into four menacing shurikens as Naruto launched them at her, his will guiding them with each deflection Hinata made. They were slowly whittling away their own lives with each blow they inflict upon each other. This was their fate, one a fallen protector now destined destroyer of humanity, the other, a protector that will stake everything to save humanity from inevitable ruin. Naruto saw his tactics were no longer in effect and changed it, having the Six Paths Chakra give him a temporary right arm as he dashed at Hinata, unleashing a relentless assault of fists that were bending the metal with each blow.

Hinata waited for the right moment and bashed his face with the shield before throwing it like a disk at his organic arm. She smirked as she altered the edges of the shield to have a cutting edge and Naruto's angered screams of pain confirmed it was effective as the arm fell and blood poured onto the ground. His body was fading away faster now and he glared at her, it was contempt, hate, and desperation.

"Rejoice, life's fading gift." he told her as she sensed the buildup of chakra. He raised his remaining arm as the Truth-Seeking Orbs emerged from the hastily constructed arm and formed a familiar technique that was bigger and much more destructive than its original counterpart. "Sage Art: Bijudama Rasenshuriken..." he growled out, teeth gritting in pain as blood dripped from his eyes. He was in terrible pain, he was forcing his entire body to endure something beyond what it could handle.

 _"He's going in for the kill...!"_ she realized as she pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He tilted his head as the blade nicked him as he threw his last technique at her. Hinata's eyes widened as the chakra shuriken descended upon her as a bright light engulfed her. A pillar of light erupted forth, kicking up dirt and debris as the area of the explosion was nothing more than a smothering crater. "Farewell old friend, the memories of before our seperation will remain with me." Naruto spoke softly. He personally ended the life of his closest friend, the one who had been through hell and back for his sake. He considered this a mercy, she no longer had to suffer anymore after everything they've suffered through.

The sound of a blade impaling flesh cut off such thoughts as he widened his eyes in shock as he looked down at his chest to see the tip of a sword dripped in blood, his blood there as he looked over his shoulder in shock. There and behold, Hinata stood there with the blade responsible for it in hand. "I..." she panted, her body exhausted as she gazed at him with a fiery determination that only suited her the more he gazed at her. "I cannot allow you to be reborn whole...!" she shouted in desperation as he felt a surge of power flow through the blade. He widened his eyes in shock as he realized what Hinata was doing, especially in an unstable reality in-between dimensions of the Multiverse. "Hinata, don't...!"

"Soul Fission Technique...!"

"Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" She saw it, the myraids of colors that made Naruto the way his was. "Damn...you...HINATA...!" he roared as he was split into five lookalikes.

"We..."

"...Will..."

 **"...Be..."**

 **"...One...!"**

 **"W** e **w** IL **l** Be _**O**_ n _e_...!"

* * *

 _And so the Dark Prophecy had been delayed._

 _The darkest moment in Cypher history postoned from its inevitable outcome._

 _A glimmer of hope remains, as the Child of Destiny will arise._

 _The Dark Messiah shall fall, and a true savior of man will rise._

 _Let us take a look to what became of this final battle that nearly ended the Cyphers._


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining Cyphers gathered at the old temple, entangled in vines and dripping water descending from the walls. The ancient hall of this relic of the Cyphers was all that remained of their bastion. Cypher Hinata sat in the middle of the great chamber, recounting her battle with Cypher Naruto, and the outcome of her last resort.

"Are you telling me that you used his own jutsu against him?" asked Nanoha, the Cypher counterpart to the White Devil of the TSAB with shock. "I-It was the only way to prevent his immediate return when he died." Hinata answered her body shivering as she was mildly cold. Using up her chakra like that made her more vulnerable to the cold climate here as she was still in a state of recovery. "This technique, Soul Fission correct?" Ichigo Kurosaki spoke up, "What does it do?"

"It divides a being into fragments; for Naruto-kun, he's now divided into Mind, Light, Dark, Body, and Soul." Hinata explained as numerous Cyphers were whispering and muttering to each other as Ichigo cleared his throat to silence them. "May I ask where are they now, and how dangerous are they?"

"Tenryū, his Light has sealed himself within Naruto-kun's Excalibur which has neutralized him. His Dark aspect that is still corrupted; Naraku has entered a state of slumber and has become the seed of a new planet." "This means we need to keep an eye on that world." Nanoha muttered as she wrote it down.

"Turanox, his Body has been seen alongside Optimus Prime as a pupil of sorts." The mere mention of the Autobot Leader has made a long sigh of relief, and has without a fight agreed that Turanox will be harmless around the legendary hero. After all, this is OPTIMUS PRIME they were talking about, that Autobot was a leader that just makes you want to follow him out of sheer loyalty; no questions asked.

"What of the Soul and Mind?" Nanoha asked as Hinata was hesitant at first before the first words drew worry to them. "Unknown territory; since I divided him in an unstable boundary in the Multiverse, those two were lost in the dark corners of time." she replied as she hugged herself as she was shivering; not from the cold, but a feeling she had. "The Mind and Soul are the strongest aspects of him, and will call out to the other incarnations to be one again. It's going to be another nightmare but much worse." she told them, the terror in her voice was real as it was starting to unnerve them. "What do you mean?" a Cypher from the crowd asked.

"The incarnations may be weakened from our battle and being divided, but as long as there is conflict and new powers available to inherit, his incarnations will gather them and Naruto-kun's revival will make him much stronger once he's whole." an uproar erupted as they were all demanding action to be made as the sounds of a jingling bell erupted through the crowd, silencing them as the small hooded figure walked forward. "The Soul is in a state of slumber in the Spectral Realm. He will awaken in time, he and Minato Namikaze have a destiny to fulfill against an ancient nightmare of the past." the voice of a child spoke from underneath as Ichigo stood up with a firm expression on his face.

"Who are you? You're not a Cypher." he demanded; hand already on his trusty blade as Nanoha took notice of the robe design on the figure. "Ichigo-san, please wait. She's an Astrograph Sorceress, do not try and pick a fight with her." she chided as everyone froze at the title. Astrograph Sorceress was a title of high honors and was the most terrifying enemies to exist if they were wronged greatly. They who governed over space and the stars with power unrivaled alongside their twin other the Chronograph counterparts, capable of granting wishes to a degree with their confound powers; only a complete idiot would dare pick a fight with one. And Ichigo Kurosaki was an idiot that nearly tried to provoke said person.

"The Soul and Namikaze-san have a destiny intertwined with each other?" Nanoha inquired as the child nodded her head. "Yes, the Wheel of Fate is corrupted, and those two hold the key to restoring it to its original form. Heed my advice, do not attempt anything on those two until the Wheel is restored." she warned as everyone was deathly silent. A warning from a high ranking mystic like her was not to be taken lightly, for the future of all life depended on it. "...Where is the Mind?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence as the Astrograph Sorceress turned her head towards the Hyūga.

"The Mind is that of a child who is forced to see black and darker than black due to his corruption. I have sent him to another world under my supervision as he grows up enjoying at least one childhood without any memories of his previous life so he can mature at a proper pace. This will be vital in ridding of the corruption of Cypher Naruto in the future." she explained, her tone solemn and cold. It was a tone of distaste, as if talking to Hinata was akin to speaking to a heretic of some order. Why such hostilities she did not know, but it did intrigue her to some degree as some sort of familiarity was found in her.

"The Mind _will_ be left alone, for my twin whom is a Chronograph Sorceress saw how he is harmless unless any of you Cyphers take action against it." the girl told them as Hinata looked at the child with a troubled expression. "What of his Soul?" she asked, causing the Astrograph Magician to chuckle slightly. "He will not be a threat for a rather long time. He will be used to recreate the ancient Soul Reaver once more."

Hinata froze at the mention of the Soul Reaver; it was an ancient weapon of vampire origin of another world, long forgotten by future generations of Cyphers that only a few ancient Cyphers still recall. A sword with a soul devouring entity imprisoned within that was capable of harming omnipresent entities, even gods of old worlds with a mere slash of its blade. So to the very end, people were still going to use him as a weapon?! The agreeing tones from the crowd did not sit well with her. Did they not realize that the reason why Naruto became what he was...a demon destroying everything they ever loved was because of trying to weaponize him!?

"It will not last though, Hinata-san." the girl spoke quietly to her, breaking her out of her enraged thoughts. "The imprisonment will make the Soul lose its memory, that's where you and a few others come in. When I return to call on you if you agree to the contract, I will guide you to a part of the Multiverse called the Nasuverse. There, you must watch over him and make sure he awakens to his dormant powers again, even if you would dislike it."

Hinata did not like where this was going, and this girl clearly had an agenda for Naruto. And to speak to her about this, she was also a part of this plan the apparent twin mystics of time and space with this mysterious contract they have. She needed information on what they were up to. As soon as the meeting ends, Hinata will ask this child for what she knows.

* * *

*Some time later*

The balcony had a telescope there as several people were stargazing; one of them was the Astrograph Sorceress as people kept their distance from her. Hinata had recovered enough strength as she walked up towards the child who merely continued to gaze up at the stars. "You seek answers, correct?" the girl inquired as Hinata nodded her head in silence. "Come, we must speak privately for important matters." she told the Hyuga as a portal opened up beside them as she led Hinata in surprising those there with the sight as the gateway closed.

Where they were was unknown, a realm in-between time and space as Hinata was floating through the infinite sea of stars as the Astrograph Sorceress' robes shone with miniature stars as a staff made of pure soft blue light was in her hand. "This is between the three of us Hinata, Papa's life hangs in the balance if we don't act properly." the girl spoke. "...Papa?" Hinata inquired as another girl hovered toward them, her robes carrying a clock gear motif and glowing Roman numerals to it as she had a staff that was made of multiple gears as a single clock stuck on twelve looked at her. "We called you here for a reason, and to make sure events are altered to make things right." the Chronograph Sorceress explained as the twins removed their hoods, and Hinata saw the resemblance to Naruto in that instant.

They had his round facial features, two whisker shaped birthmarks on each cheek, and a powerful chakra from their bodies. What she noticed of these twins was that they had dichromatic eyes, one was blue and one was a storm grey, and it mirrored the twins like opposites on where they were positioned. They had long soft wavy dark hair, elegant rosy lips and high cheekbones, making them look lovely despite their age. "I see..." Hinata muttered, a hint of dejection in her voice, "You're his daughters from the future." she summarized.

"A possible future actually," the Chronograph twin corrected, "And one we intend to make the proper one." the Astrograph twin finished. Inwards, Hinata groaned at this one annoying aspect that some twins have taken a habit of doing just for the sake of messing with others; the complete each other's sentences antic.

"We will show you-"

"-What the Mind of our papa is doing-"

"-in his new life."

That caught Hinata's attention as they projected a vision upon her. It was a different world entirely and lo and behold, Naruto, or rather his Mind was smiling as the spotlight was on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for is here! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. It's Showtime!" Naruto exclaimed with an excited voice and energetic outlook that was fit for a child his age.

Hinata blinked as she realized _where_ Naruto's Mind was sent and even then, she couldn't believe he was sent _there_ of all places. "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark the torrent of time traveling between past and future!" he exclaimed as two pillars with the two odd eyed dragons within them as a portal opened up in-between them. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, Level 7, the heroic phantom dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" With that, a mighty dragon appeared with a roar of approval as Naruto jumped on as he rode it through his match, a massive grin on his face that was so infectious that it made Hinata smile. "The fun has just begun!"

The vision ended as Hinata silently clapped at the scene. She could practically sense the warmth and joy he had and it was reassuring that Naruto still had good in him despite all that he had done beforehand.

"My name is Stella," the Astrograph Sorceress began, "And my name is Ananke," The Chronograph Sorceress continued, "-we have a request for your aid. Please, help us save our father!" the begged while bowing their heads. Hinata's blood ran cold; something terrible must be happening if these two are requesting her help. "We need you to play part of certain roles for us in order to rid of the corruption that is responsible for father's madness." Ananke explained as Stella looked at Hinata, she was at the verge of crying. "You are the only one to help make sure the tragedy you saw in the future does not come to pass!"

"Wait...I thought by defeating Naruto-kun would stop that future from happening." Hinata spoke, confusion and dread in her voice as she thought that Menma's destruction was guaranteed. "History always favors the original course Hinata." Ananke told her with a shake of her head. "No matter what, if we do not manipulate history correctly, Menma _will_ be reborn. That Cypher Jiraiya from the other timeline only weakened him when he sacrificed himself to restore the damages to this new timeline he created. Menma is in a state of dormancy, but weaker incarnations of him will appear time and time again to lure our father down that dark path." Ananke explained to her.

Hinata furrowed her brow, a resolve on her face as she recalled Naruto's future self's request to make sure that dark future did not happen. "What must I do?" she asked, giving them her answer. Stella smiled as she summoned a contract, "Please sign, and accept this burden and we'll guide you to help save Naruto Uzumaki from becoming the Dark Messiah."

Hinata looked at the contract and the lines were simple and clear. There was nothing else there, no tricks, no strings attached, just the simplest of lines for such a deal.

 _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will_

A quill pen, an old writing tool rarely used by Cyphers of today appeared as she took it. She signed her name on the contract, sealing the deal as the twin daughters of Naruto from the future smiled. "Naruto's future has been unjustly stolen. Now, you will be given the power to help take back that future." they spoke in synch as their staffs resonated with each other as Hinata was engulfed in light, as her path to reclaiming Naruto's future begins.


End file.
